


Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous with Food

by D_Exphagus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: Working for Cat definitely has it's perks, as Kara finds out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 307
Collections: Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous





	Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous with Food

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head at 3 am. (Why does it always happen at 3 am?)  
Wrote it down. Did not beta read this but I did edit it at a more proper hour.  
May have another instalment should the inspiration strike at 3 am again.  
Enjoy!

“Keira!” Kara heard what she thought was her name being called out from across the bull pen.

“Get me a latte. Chop chop.” Cat threw her a glare from behind her computer.

“From the pantry, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked, unsure of her new boss’ preference.

Cat levelled her another glare and sighed deeply. “I’ll only repeat this once. Latte. Skimmed milk. Hot. Now.”

Kara nodded and rushed out of her boss' office and sidled up to Winn’s desk. “Hey Winn. Any idea where to get Ms. Grant’s coffee?” Kara nervously glanced at Cat’s office. 

Winn nodded and rolled his chair out, pointing at a vague direction. “Yup. Just go down the street to Noonan’s. They should know her order by now.”

Kara nodded. “Right right. Thanks Winn. I’ll get you a pastry when I return.” Kara took her wallet from her purse and rushed out to the coffee shop.

Upon reaching Noonan’s, she repeated Cat’s order to the barista. “Cat Grant’s new assistant?” He asked as he took her order down. Kara nodded and he grimaced. “Anything else?” He asked, wincing at the nervous look on Karas face. 

She looked at their pastry selection and selected a few sugary donuts and ordered a latte for herself. “That’ll be all. Thank you so much.” Kara took out a few bills and held it out to the barista. “How much do I owe you?”

He looked at her weirdly before accepting her money and giving her back her change. Kara stuffed some bills into the tip jar, giving the barista a smile. “Oh and please make sure it’s hot. I’m sure you know how Ms. Grant gets.” Kara gave him a smile and a shrug as she pocketed the remainder of her change.

Kara moved to an empty table and fished out a donut while waiting for her coffees. She watched as the barista made her drinks and snapped a lid on it before putting both into a tray. Finishing up her donut, she took the offered tray and rushed out as fast as she could without spilling her drinks.

Just as she passed the corner she could hear the cries of a young girl crying for her cat that was stuck on top of a tree. Kara contemplated rushing back to the office but instead she used her X-ray vision to locate the girl and her cat and supersped to the tree in question.

Making sure she was too fast for the human eye to see, Kara floated up to the cat and picked it up gingerly from it's resting perch and back into the small girl’s arms without the kid even knowing what happened - all while holding onto her coffee tray and donut package. 

Risking her secret identity further, Kara rushed back to the office but was appalled to find that the coffee was now cool to the touch. Biting her lip, Kara looked around the lobby of CatCo towers before ducking into the stairwell and supersped up to the 40th floor where her office was.

Pushing down her glasses, she used her X-ray vision to see if anyone was headed into the stairwell. Happy that she was alone, Kara used her heat vision to reheat Cat’s coffee until even she could feel it under her bulletproof skin.

‘That should do the trick.’ She thought, walking out to the bullpen to Cat’s loud screech of something akin to her name.

“Ms. Grant. Your coffee.” Kara held out the latte to Cat and held her breath as her boss gingerly took a sip of her latte and raised her eyebrow. 

“That’s not as bad as I thought it would be.” She wiggled her hand for Kara to leave the room before she deposited herself behind her desk.

Kara could see her boss’ smiling face from her desk outside the fishbowl as she took a sip of her own coffee.

“Thanks Winn.” She said nudging a piece of donut onto a napkin and passing it to Winn, who gave her a big smile and took off his headphones.

“All right!” He cheered, taking a huge bite of the donut, sugar coating his desk and his clothing. “You’re the best.”

Kara merely smiled and hummed to herself while eating her second donut.

__________

The next few times, whenever Cat requested for a latte, Kara would repeat the order to the Noonan’s barista and paid for it with cash, tipping the barista each time. Occasionally the staff at Noonan’s would welcome Kara with a complimentary pastry and Kara would shyly but graciously accept the offer.

Each time, she would duck into the stairwell to reheat Cat’s coffee before handing it to her boss who seemed to like her coffees scalding hot.

When Kara finished her first month at CatCo and received her paycheck, she realised she had spent a significant amount of her pay on the coffees and pastries from Noonan’s. ‘Oh well.’ She thought. She would just have to budget better next month seeing as she wasn’t reimbursed for all of Cat’s coffee. 

She figured it was just part of the job considering that CatCo paid a higher starting salary than most other places. So Kara cut back on her own pastry and coffee order each time she did a coffee run for Cat. ‘All that sugar probably wasn’t too good for me anyway.’ She thought.

________

“David? This is Cat. I’m looking at the finance reports and something doesn’t quite tally. There should be a higher amount in the petty cash for all the stocks in the pantry as well as my personal coffee intake. Can you double check and get back to me?” Cat left a voicemail and perused the report one last time before hanging up on her chief accountant.

A few minutes later, David called back to confirm that there wasn’t an error in the report, just that Noonan’s hadn’t billed them for any orders these past months. He had called to check on the discrepancy and realised that Cat’s assistant had been paying in cash each time instead of using the ongoing company tab that they had with Noonan’s.

“And Ms. Danvers also never requested for a reimbursement, Ms. Grant. How should I proceed with this?” David asked through the phone.

“Hmm.” Cat bit the edge of her pen. “I’ll handle this and I’ll sign off on some new expenses and Christmas bonuses after this. Thanks.” Cat hung up and squinted at her assistant who was typing up something on the computer aad taking a sip of something from her own travel mug.

Cat eyed her own Noonan’s coffee which Kara had delivered to her awhile ago. ‘Come to think of it, she hasn’t been getting her own coffee each time I send her out for a refill.’ She thought.

Cat took out a calculator and did a quick mental calculation for all the times that she must’ve called Kara out for a coffee run. Cat checked the previous monthly records of her Noonan’s expenses and added a 20% extra to what she thought she owed Kara and sent a note to accounts to expedite the reimbursement to Kara’s account. She also added an extra note in the email and signed off for the day.

______

“Have a good night, Ms. Grant. Merry Christmas.” Kara popped into Cat’s office and called out to her boss after Cat had dismissed her for the long December holidays. 

Cat gave her a distracted wave as she typed into her keyboard. “Merry Christmas Keira. See you next week.”

Kara gave her a smile and left the building and found herself taking a shorter route home as she packed for her trip to Midvale the next day.

Realising that she left her phone charger at work, Kara made a note to retrieve her charger from the office that night after dinner.

When Kara got into the office that night, the office was deserted as it was the day before Christmas Eve. Even Cat herself had left for the evening.

Kara flit through the mess in her drawers for the charger and triumphantly found it wedged behind some documents.

Just as she was about the leave, an envelope caught her eye. It was left on her desk, with her name scrawled in what she recognised was Cat’s handwriting.

Looking around to see if Cat was still there, Kara opened the letter gingerly, gasping a bit when she realised that part of it was a slip from CatCo's Finance Department that confirmed a reimbursement on Cat’s directive.

‘Dear Kara,’ It read.

‘Merry Christmas.  
Regards,  
Cat Grant.’

On the inside of the envelope, Kara found a new credit card with her name on it. Kara took it off the paper carefully and kept reading.

‘This is your new corporate card. I trust that you’ll not abuse the privilege.

Perhaps you can start with a purchase of those cupcakes of mine that you were ogling last week.

They have a standing order for a dozen to be collected before the end of the year, whenever you choose to collect it.’

Kara smiled and kept the card inside her wallet and made a note to ask Alex to stop by the bakery to try her luck before they left for Midvale the next morning.

______

The next morning, Alex just gave her a raised eyebrow as she bounded back into the car with a dozen of cupcakes in her hand. Kara silently passed one to Alex while she snapped a picture of herself having a cupcake while Alex drove.

She sent the picture to Cat.

‘Dear Ms. Grant,’ It read.

‘Thank you for these and everything you’ve done for me this year. Merry Christmas to you and Carter.

Ho-Ho-Ho,  
Kara.’

Deciding against a ps, Kara knew that Cat would definitely receive the gift that she had sent over to her beach house in anticipation of her boss’ yearly retreat.

This was looking out to be a great Christmas season.


End file.
